


[Podfic] Like She Used To Be Happy In Another World

by Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but daddy issues and bruises, the both of them. </p><p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Like She Used To Be Happy In Another World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like She Used To Be Happy In Another World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958829) by [Misachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan). 



> Written for the Fireworks '13 femslash_today porn battle, originally posted [here](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/567840.html?thread=3772448#t3772448). They're both around 16-17. Title and quoted lyric from "Amphetamine" by Everclear.

****

 

**Title:** [Like She Used To Be Happy In Another World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/958829)

**Author:** [Misachan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __Nothing but daddy issues and bruises, the both of them._ _

**Length:** 21 mins

**File:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Like%20She%20Used%20To%20Be%20Happy%20In%20Another%20World%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Like%20She%20Used%20To%20Be%20Happy%20In%20Another%20World%20m4b.m4b)


End file.
